Changes for You
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Ever since his mother's death, Young Seijuurou has noticed his father keeping a distance from him. He's never felt so isolated before and wonders why his father would do such a thing... until Seijuurou realizes just how much he looks like his mother. Will a plan to change his appearance bring Seijuurou's father back?


Young Seijuurou stared down at his dinner with lifeless eyes. Despite the cook serving his favorite tofu soup, he lacked the appetite to eat. His appetite had been lacking since his mother's death two months ago. It was around that time that Seijuurou's father had started ignoring him as well.

Whenever Seijuurou and his father happened to pass each other in the large estate, the young boy would notice his father avoid his eyes. His father had stopped sharing meals with him as well. His father no longer checked up on him during his studies, or listened to him when he practiced his piano or violin, or even sat outside in the sun to watch him gallop with Yukimaru.

Seijuurou couldn't help but let out a dejected sigh as he poked at his dinner. He knew that it went against what he was taught about table manners, but he couldn't help that either. With not only his mother gone, but his father as well in a way, Seijuurou felt truly alone. The added strict study workload didn't help much either.

Despite the lack of appetite, Seijuurou slowly began eating his dinner. However, his young mind wandered as he consumed his meal. He wondered and wondered why his father ignored him. Was it because he shed tears by his mother's bedside at the hospital when she passed? Or at her funeral? His father always told him it was unsightly for an esteemed Akashi to do something like cry. Maybe his studies weren't up to par with his father's standards? It explained the increase in study material.

Seijuurou ended up finishing his meal without an answer. He reached for his cup of tea that one of the maids poured for him, subconsciously combing his hair back behind his ear before drinking the warm tea. Hearing soft giggling, Seijuurou glanced over at the maid, bringing the cup down.

The maid feigned a cough, attempting to hide her soft laughter. "Forgive me, Young Master. Shall I schedule an appointment for you to get your hair cut? It is beginning to grow out."

Seijuurou stared back wordlessly at the maid before turning his attention to his red locks. He tugged at the end of a pinch. His hair was getting longer than what his father permitted.

"Any longer and you may begin to look just like your mother when she was a little girl," the maid added, regaining Seijuurou's attention. The maid had a small smile on her lips, but the young boy could sense the melancholy behind it. "She had shown me some photos of when she was around your age. You really do resemble her, Young Master. Would you like me to fetch these photos for you as well?" The maid knew how much Seijuurou missed his mother; all the workers did. She wanted to help sooth his suffering, which she did. However, in a different way than intended.

Seijuurou's eyes slightly widened in realization. That was why his father had been neglecting him. His father had to have been missing his mother just as much as he had been; maybe even more. Since Seijuurou looked so much like his mother, seeing him must bring his father pain and sadness.

Intent to fix the situation, Seijuurou sprang out of his seat and trotted out of the large dining room. A few steps out into the hallway, the young boy returned and poked his head back in. "Could you still gather some photos and leave them in my room?" he requested for the confused maid to do.

The maid's confusion wore off with a kind smile taking its place. "Of course, Young Master."

Seijuurou nodded. "Thank you." With that, he was off.

Seijuurou made it to his room with haste. After closing his door behind him, the young boy stepped up to the full length mirror in his room. He examined his appearance, brows furrowed in deep concentration. How was he going to change his appearance without any drastic changes? No matter how he looked at it, he had a lot of his mother's features from her hair to her eyes, her slight nose to her slim face.

Seijuurou frowned for a moment. He never noticed how, dare he say, feminine he looked. Hopefully that would change as he grew.

The boy shook his head clear. No. He had to change now.

' _Think, Seijuurou, think..._ ' the boy mentally reprimanded. Not only was it for his loneliness now, but also for his father's heartache.

Seijuurou looked up at his reflection once more. Hair. Eyes. Nose. Face in general. He let out another sigh. It might be work, but if anyone could do it, it was him. He was Akashi Seijuurou and despite being ten, there was a lot he could do.

Seijuurou started with his red hair. Looking around his room, the boy found a white knitted hat. The same one he wore on his trip to Hokkaido with his parents. He had learned how to ski then along with both his parents. It was relatively simple, but his father had some difficulty. His mother only laughed, enjoying the rare moment his father lost composure.

Seijuurou shook his head clear once again. Not now. He trotted back to his mirror, putting on the hat. After thoroughly hiding his red locks in the knitted hat, ignoring some stubborn strays, the boy moved on.

Next was his eyes. For that, Seijuurou pulled out a pair of sunglasses. He had them when his family took a day trip to the beach. He and his mother gathered many shells that he and his father used to ornament a sand palace. His mother had to remind them many times to reapply sunblock because they were so focused on making the perfect palace.

Another head shake later and Seijuurou was back to the mirror. It was a tad difficult to see now with the dark shades, but it did its job of hiding his scarlet eyes.

For his face, the young boy thought a surgical mask would work. Seijuurou looked around the room for a spare new one he could have around from the days when he was ill. His mother would lay in bed with him as he suffered, lulling him with her soft voice. And though not always would he see him, Seijuurou knew his father would occasionally stand by his door and glanced in when he had a spare moment.

No surgical mask, but Seijuurou managed to find his navy scarf. He wrapped it around his face just below the sunglasses. When Seijuurou took in the scent within the scarf, he was reminded of another moment in his past. A crisp autumn afternoon descending to night. A younger version of himself was sitting on his mother's lap as they watched the sun set in the country side, his father joining them right as the sun shone the brightest before descending over the horizon. He had passed on warm cider for him and his mother, the scent of apples still apparent in his scarf.

There were so many memories within such simple items and there were bound to be more with others. All these memories of the happier times Seijuurou had with both his parents. But that was what they were: memories. Now Seijuurou was alone. His mother was gone and his father might as well been, too.

Seijuurou furrowed his brows in determination. Not if he could help it.

The young boy gave himself another once over in the mirror. He felt his confidence falter. Seijuurou began questioning himself and his plan. He hadn't felt like such an ignorant child like he was supposed to be in, well, ever. Before Seijuurou could remove everything and think more on his plans, a knock on the door made him stop and turn. It opened, revealing his piano instructor.

"Young Master, your piano lesson was to begin five min-" the instructor began, but cut himself off when seeing Seijuurou's current state.

Seijuurou just wasn't at his best that evening. With as much pride as he could muster up, the boy stood up tall and strode confidently out. "Do not question me," Seijuurou said to his piano instructor when he walked passed him.

The older man didn't need to see the boy's fierce glare, scarlet eyes covered by the sunglasses, to know he was giving one. Giving into intimidation, the instructor wordlessly followed Seijuurou to the music room.

Despite his line of sight slightly blocked, Seijuurou still played beautifully. His nimble fingers danced across the keys. There were times Seijuurou's mother would join him as he played as well. They would play duets together while his father occasionally worked in the same room just to listen. Perhaps he should stop playing the piano as well for his father Seijuurou thought. Pick up another instrument in its place. He was sure he could master whatever he chose in no time.

"Wonderful session as usual, Akashi-kun," Seijuurou's piano instructor said, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. He didn't realize the time had past so quickly. "I will be heading out now."

Seijuurou looked to his instructor for a moment. "Yes, thank you," he said before turning back to the ivory colored keys. He ran his fingers over glossy surface once more, unaware of what was going on outside the music room door.

When Seijuurou's instructor walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind him, he ran into the boy's father. "Good evening, Akashi-sama."

Akashi Masaomi nodded as a greeting back.

"I'd like to let you know your son's playing is very skilled," the instructor continued.

"Of course. I expect nothing less of perfection."

"Yes, Sir. However you may want to check up on the boy. Just for a moment. His playing this evening felt rather... isolated you could say. "

Masaomi raised a brow as the piano instructor excused himself. He watched the man leave before turning to the door for a moment.

Inside, Seijuurou continued practicing. Perhaps one nice last round before switching instruments. Something traditional didn't sound too bad. Maybe a _shamisen_?

"Seijuurou, what are you wearing?" the stern voice of Seijuurou's father asked, alerting the boy he was there. He was surprised, but didn't let it show.

Seijuurou's father walked up to him. The young boy forced down any uneasiness that dared to come up now.

"Well?" the man asked.

Seijuurou looked up at his father. He was taught never to back down and show weakness, even against his father. "You miss Mother, too, do you not?" the boy asked. Though he was to show pride and confidence, his voice come out soft. He inwardly scolded himself.

The boy's father faltered for a second, but Seijuurou was able to catch the sudden tenseness. So, he continued. "I look just like Mother, and it hurts you to see that, so you have been keeping your distance. I covered up the features Mother and I share so you would not be as pained to see me." ' _So I won't lose you, too..._ ' went unsaid. "I shall also be dropping the piano. You shall not be reminded of her playing anymore either."

Masaomi was lost for words, another rare occasion with the man. He sighed, shoulders slumping a bit. He kneeled down to his son's height to look him eye to eye. Slowly, the man removed each item that covered his son. First the glasses, followed by the scarf, and finally the hat. Each one filled Masaomi with the same memories as Seijuurou's as he set down the accessories. Seijuurou only looked back at him unquestioning with the same scarlet eyes his beloved wife had.

"Seijuurou," Masaomi started, "don't go changing yourself. Yes, I miss your mother, and when I see you, I am reminded of her. However, I don't want to forget your mother, nor do I want you changing yourself. So, forget this foolish idea of covering yourself up. There is no need for that."

Taking in his father's words, a small smile formed on Seijuurou's lips. "Yes, Father."

Masaomi cracked a smile as well. He stood back up. "Come. Let's get you to bed."

"Yes, Father," Seijuurou repeated, following right along beside him father.

As Seijuurou climbed into bed, his father watched from his place by the door. It was how things normally were back then and it felt nice. As he situated himself under his covers, his father would turn off the light and close his door. However, that didn't happen this time. Instead, Seijuurou found his father walking over to his bedside. Seijuurou turned to him as he sat back up, noticing a photo in his father's hand as well as the ones on his bedside dresser.

"I asked one of the maids to gather some photos of Mother when she was younger," Seijuurou explained. "She said I look just like her when she was my age."

"You really do," Masaomi said, sitting down on Seijuurou's bed. He turned and patted his son's head. "You really do. I am beginning to wonder what parts of me you take after."

"Mother said personality traits," Seijuurou answered.

"She did now, did she?"

Seijuurou nodded. "But I am still young, Father. I am sure as I grow, I shall start looking more like you."

"Oh, and how so?" Masaomi asked, nothing but warmth behind the question.

Seijuurou thought for a moment. "Perhaps my eyes may change to the same golden hue as yours. Eye color tend to change as people age."

Masaomi let out a brief chortle. "No, you keep your mother's scarlet eyes. They suit you."

"I could have one each," Seijuurou said. The look on his young face suggested the lightheartedness of the comment.

"Would that not be something."

Masaomi stood, placing the photo back on the dresser as Seijuurou situated himself for bed again.

"Goodnight, Father," Seijuurou called right as his father turned the lights off.

Masaomi paused at the door before turning back to his son. "Goodnight, Seijuurou." With that, he closed the door behind him.

Seijuurou felt another smile tug on his lips as he laid on his bed. He turned to his dresser for a moment, picking up the same photo his father put down.

"Goodnight, Mother," Seijuurou whispered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _First ever KnB story. Akashi's dad may be a bit OOC ie I made him nicer than he really is. I hope it still turned out nice! I wanted fluff for my baby Akashi!_

 _Reviews and comments are always appreciated!_

 _This is also posted on my new AO3 account._


End file.
